greaterbostonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimitri Stamatis
Dimitri Stamatis is a freelance observer. He is played by James Johnston. History Childhood Dimitri is the youngest of three siblings, born after Leon and Nica. He and Leon used to share a book of riddles. Leon enjoyed solving the riddles, but Dimitri tore the answers out of the book because he preferred the mystery. He read a lot as a child and had a special overnight library card. When Dimitri was 7 years old, he and his siblings went to Danehy Park after a blizzard. He attempted to climb a snow mountain but fell through the middle. Leon dug him out and saved him. Adulthood Dimitri did not go to college; he said that formal education was too focused on finding the right answer. Several times, Dimitri claimed that he was going to leave home and go explore the unknown. One such time, he threw a massive party in celebration of the unknown. He gave all of his guests parting gifts locked inside puzzle boxes. Dimitri invited Nica to come with him, but she refused. Angry, he refused to write to her. Hunt for Sasquatch In his quest for the unknown, Dimitri decided to hunt for the elusive Sasquatch. He met and stayed with Timothy and Tiffany Ludlow, a pair of Sasquatch hunters. He learned from them and their crew of surrounding Sasquatch hunters. After six months, Dimitri became disillusioned after deciding that Sasquatch wasn't real. He left the Ludlows and went to Portland for a short time. While in Portland, he met a man with a submarine and decided to go on a quest with him. Dimitri regularly wrote letters to Leon, not realizing that Leon had died. Search for Atlantis Dimitri went aboard Captain Starkey's submarine in search of Atlantis, exploring the Pacific Ocean. He was upset to discover that most of the crew had no interest in the actual mystery of Atlantis, mostly searching for money or out of boredom, but he continued to hold out faith. After some searching, the crew found the body of a massive whale-like creature on the ocean floor, killed by harpoons. Dimitri was in the crew party that searched the carcass. The party found a mysterious car-sized device inside the carcass and took it aboard the submarine. Captain Starkey planned on selling it, but Dimitri was uncomfortable. With help from a crewmate, he climbed inside the device and was pushed into the ocean. The device took Dimitri to a massive, intricate underwater city. Dimitri was overjoyed and spent weeks exploring the city until he realized that whoever had built it was dead. Crushed by loneliness, he decided that he would return home to his siblings. The Journey Home Now determined to get back to Boston, Dimitri began traveling north. He occasionally stopped on desert islands to contemplate his situation. At one point, he realized that he had all but abandoned Nica, and wrote her a letter explaining and apologizing. With a new resolve, he continued traveling north until his craft broke down in the frigid water. Dimitri set off a flare and waited. Eventually, Dimitri was found by Darby, an old man. Darby told him that he was in Alaska in the winter, and he would not be able to leave soon. However, Dimitri was able to send a letter to Leon explaining that he was stuck in Alaska for the foreseeable future. He stayed with Darby on his impenetrable compound, learning how to make barrels and patrolling the perimeter. He wrote to Leon, but was ultimately too afraid of Nica rejecting him to send his letter to her. Dimitri eventually became curious and searched the compound only to find hundreds of thousands of dollars in cash hidden away. He realized that Darby was in fact D.B. Cooper, a legendary man who held up a plane, got hundreds of thousands of dollars, and jumped out, never to be seen again. Darby told Dimitri the truth of his exploits and then said that it would be up to Dimitri whether or not his story was shared. Darby shut Dimitri in a barrel with some of his marked cash and launched him into Alaska. He landed in a small town and tried to make do without using Darby's cash. Ultimately, he caved and tried to buy a plane ticket, attracting unwanted attention from the authorities. Dimitri was thrown in jail until he could explain where he got D.B. Cooper's money. He decided to tell the truth. Dimitri received national media attention, but only wanted to go home. Trivia * Dimitri's favorite show as a kid was Star Trek. * Dimitri owns seven copies of Dr. Seuss's "Oh, The Places You'll Go!" Appearances Season One * Family Riddles * Geography Lessons * Message in a Bottle * Outbound Season Two * A Solitary Coconut Tree * The Fortress of Solitude * Dan is Just Dan * Quitters Category:Characters